


Magic Is Lost

by readingAlot



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love, Meg is underappreciated, One Shot, Original Character(s), Short One Shot, Songfic, Wrabel, just a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingAlot/pseuds/readingAlot
Summary: Meg March did not know how her life had ended up here, in a cold small house with dull clothes, and barely any food on the table.
Relationships: John Brooke/Margaret March
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Magic Is Lost

Meg March did not know how her life had ended up here, in a cold small house with dull clothes, and barely any food on the table. She often dreamed of a world where she lived in a castle and wore silk dresses, but John was never there. When Meg woke from these dreams, she always felt empty.

Their wedding day was a memory Meg always came back to at these times; the warm sunlight, the never-fading laughter and euphoria. What had happened to that euphoria? That magic she felt, slowly drained away and now she sat in a cold small house. 

It was not that she didn’t love John, she did. John Brooke was Meg’s perfect husband. She could have travelled the entire world and not found someone better suited for her. All Meg wanted was a bit more. All her life, she was prepared to marry a rich romantic gentleman, but she was never prepared for John. 

You see, John Brooke was Meg’s everything. He was her sunshine and rainy nights. She often wanted a richer life, but never at the cost of John. In the cold house, he would keep her warm with his arms around her in bed, whispering heatedly. He made the house seem big with his fatherly voice and the dancing they’d do in their small living room. Meg didn’t need bright silk dresses to feel beautiful because John found her stunning all the time. There wasn’t plentiful food, but John made sure there was enough for her and their kids. 

These dreams of pearls and diamonds would stay in her mind as fruitless wishing. The magic she thought she lost, came back in small bursts with her realization of love. How she loved John and their children more than anything in this world, and nothing could possibly come close. Meg March still did not know how her life ended up here, in this small warm house with a family who loved her dearly.


End file.
